


First Snow

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: First time seeing snow, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa 2019, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Sniper's first time seeing snow.
Relationships: Engineer & Sniper (Team Fortress 2), Pyro & Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Another TF2 Secret Santa, this time for a Discord I'm in. (I won't list their name here in case they don't want me to.)

The new base was much colder than Sniper was used to. Upon arriving, he already disliked it. His campervan lacked a functioning heater which drove him back into base in less than two hours after everyone had settled in. He’d have to talk to Engie about installing one sometime soon. Until then though, he’d have to do something he’d never done before: sleep in the room in the base assigned for him. It was better than sleeping in the cold though so he could deal with it for now.

That first morning, he was awoken by loud knocking on his door. He groaned as he rolled over to check the clock. It wasn’t even 7am yet. Ugh! This was one of the _many_ reasons he preferred sleeping in the van, _away_ from everyone else. But the knocking came again; there’d be no getting back to sleep now. So, with another groan he flopped out of bed and answered the door.

It was Pyro. He immediately started talking, his tone very excited but his words incomprehensible. But when he finished explaining whatever it was he was explaining that he thought important enough to wake Sniper for, he gestured for Sniper to follow him before running off down the hall.

With a sigh, Sniper followed. Unfortunately, Pyro went _straight_ for the backdoor. He even paused to look back and make sure Sniper was still following before heading out. Leaving Sniper with no choice but to exit too.

He froze as he stepped out, barely aware of the door swinging shut behind him. The surrounding landscape was _vastly_ different than it had been yesterday, it didn’t even look like the same place. Everything was a pristine white, the cold sunlight giving it an almost glistening look. Little white flakes fell lazily from the half-clouded sky. Perfectly formed icicles dripped down from the base’s overhang. It was… _beautiful_.

Snow. He’d heard of it and seen pictures of it before, both photographs and artistic interpretations, but had never _seen_ it for himself. It was far prettier than he’d thought it’d be, the contrast between it and the cold drab landscape he’d seen yesterday making it more so.

“First time seeing snow?”

Sniper snapped his head to side to see Engie had approached. A quick look revealed the rest of the team was out here too, even Spy; they’d either come out here on their own or Pyro – who was now making a snowman with Demo and Scout – had dragged them all out to see it too.

“Yep,” Sniper said, returning his gaze to Engie. “It’s prettier than I’d thought it be.”

Engie smiled. “Yeah, it’s pretty all right, especially since I don’t gotta drive in it.”

A shiver ran through Sniper and he pulled his arms in to hug himself. “It’s cold though.” In his awe, he’d momentarily been mostly unaware of the freezing cold but he couldn’t ignore t it forever; it was _awful_. “I think I’d rather enjoy it from inside.”

“Go ahead,” Engie said. “Pyro wants us to all have some kind of outdoor snow party but don’t worry, I’ll distract him from the fact that you left.”

“Thanks,” Sniper said with a small nod before heading back indoors where it was blessedly warm. He could use a cup of coffee too. Wrapped in a blanket and staring out a window while drinking a warm a hot cup of joe actually sounded like the _perfect_ way to enjoy snow.


End file.
